Interludio
by M.E. Nightteare
Summary: Version traducida de "Interlude" de Miss Kagura. Una linda historia. Disfrútenla y dejen review.


**Interludio**

_Por Miss Kagura_

_Traducido por M. E. Nightteare_

Cuando pensó sobre su vida, Sesshoumaru podía pensar en sólo una manera de describir el agonizante y corto tiempo que estuvo con Rin. Ella fue el interludio de su vida, separando lo que había sido de lo que ahora era, ofreciéndole un fugaz periodo de absoluta fantasía que nunca pudo olvidar.

"_¡El nombre de Rin es Rin!"_

Sesshoumaru sonrió suavemente a la vez que dejaba un ramo de flores sobre una vieja tumba y observaba el viento soplar los delicados pétalos. Incluso después de tanto tiempo de la muerte de Rin, habían muchas cosas que le recordaban a ella, a menudo trayendo alguna que otra memoria a la superficie de sus pensamientos. Los narcisos que hace unos momentos había depositado en la tumba le trajeron de vuelta su pequeña e inocente voz, repitiendo una sonrisa y la primera vez que ella le había hablado.

Rin parecía tan peculiar de primera, refiriéndose de ella misma en tercera persona y haciendo cosas que eran completamente inútil o extrañas para el. Como fuese, entender a Rin era quererla, cosa que Sesshoumaru y el renacuajo aprendieron de difícil manera. Incluso el dragón fue fácilmente domado por los cantos de Rin, llevándola tan delicadamente para que ella pudiera dormir sobre su espalda mientras viajaban.

La otra mujer en su vida se encontraba arrodillada cerca de él, esperando respetuosamente mientras Sesshoumaru tomaba otro paseo por los callejones de su memoria, saboreando los recuerdos de Rin. ¿Cuántas cosas le hacían pensar en ella? El viento, el fulgor del sol, las flores, el verde césped, las estrellas, el amanecer… inclinó su cabeza un poco para oír el suave canto de un gorrión.

"_¡Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin lo llamó delicadamente sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. "Rin encontró una pequeña avecilla, ¿la devolvería a su hogar?"_

Sesshoumaru se había dado por vencido luego de diez minutos de las réplicas de Rin para que salvara al pichuelo; subió a un árbol y dejó a la pequeña ave junto a sus hermanos en su nido. Realmente nunca tuvo opción, ya que la amabilidad era simplemente el modo de ser de la pequeña y no había manera de negarse. Ella siempre ayudaba a cualquiera que lo necesitara, fuera lagarto, humano o perro. Era una de las cosas que la hacían hermosa.

Una afilada brisa sopló y la mente de Sesshoumaru dio un salto de varios años, al primer ciclo fértil de Rin. Tenía alrededor de veinte años, y no estaba completamente informado sobre su propio cuerpo, el ver su sangre la aterrorizó. Cuando aquel hecho terminó, se acurrucó contra un árbol y sujetó su estómago.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, duele."_

Fertilidad y madurez ya eran hitos mayores, incluso si cargaban con los inconvenientes de los efectos paralelos. El youkai con el que viajaba, él mismo incluido, estaba feliz por ella, acompañándola en la transición de niña a mujer. Se sintió incluso responsable de cuidar esa inocente fragancia a fertilidad que se había posesionado de su cuerpo mientras se transformaba en una verdadera mujer.

Y en que mujer se convirtió.

Con unos cuantos años, Rin había perdido la imagen de una niña, cambiándola por la particular femineidad de una mujer adulta. Sus piernas se alargaron, y su irresistiblemente tierna, aunque rechoncha cara desaparecieron bajo una frágil mandíbula, unos marcados pómulos y unos carnosos labios. Su esencia era tóxica, como un afrodisiaco que no pudo dejar por completo.

Sesshoumaru olfateó el aire, no había ningún aroma que le recordara la forma de la que Rin olía en ese entonces.

La inocencia de Rin, sin embargo, nunca cambió mientras crecía y sabía que se perdía de algo en su vida. Ella simplemente no sabía que era aquello que necesitaba. Él comprendió, y forcejeó contra sus deseos por ella. Ella era una mujer, y él no podía alejarla de lo que sus instintos y su cuerpo ansiaban. Rin necesitaba una pareja, dar a luz hijos, y amar. Para negarles estas cosas a Rin habría que encerrarla en una jaula como un ave, protegerla de la libertad y felicidad.

El problema era éste:

Sesshoumaru quería ser el que le diera a Rin esas cosas, en contra de su sentido común y cada promesa que había hecho por sólo verla como una hija. Inclusive, Sesshoumaru nunca tuvo algún indicio de expresar alguna clase de interés en casarse o salir con alguien delante de Rin. Ya había tenido algunos encuentros lujuriosos con algunas youkai, pero una youkai nunca lo había hecho feliz. El creía que la única mujer que podía tolerar era su incorrupta y brillante Rin.

Una noche, Rin lo despertó, caminando hacia el en aquella oscura noche, su corazón latía dentro de su pecho con vigor.

"_¿Qué pasa, Rin?" Preguntó él._

_Sesshoumaru no hizo nada para alejarla o encarar sus actos. "¿Qué necesitas?" Volvió a preguntar._

_Ella llevó sus manos a la cara del demonio mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de describir ese sentimiento que la hizo sentir tan desvergonzada para tocar a su señor, pero no pudo pensar en nada. "Usted… lo necesito. Tóqueme." Susurró Rin._

_Sesshoumaru colocó su mano sobre los labios de ella para recostarla, besándola delicadamente. Le abrió la yukata y dejó que callera sobre la cama, dejando al descubierto sus pechos y estómago. Rin sentió tantas cosas en ese momento, pero en su corazón, sabía que ella sería de él para siempre. Sesshoumaru no la tomaría como una común prostituta y luego pretender que nunca sucedió, o que esas cosas pasan en una normal amistad._

_Rin, decidida en querer la ardiente mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre su cuerpo, se volteó y tiró sus ropas a un lado para sentarse en él, completamente desnuda._

"¿Estás bien?" Una clara y femenina voz preguntó.

Sesshoumaru emergió de su fantasía y se encontró mirando fijamente la lápida de Rin. La alcanzó y la tocó, recorriendo con sus dedos la escritura. "Sí." Dijo.

Había tantos recuerdos de Rin, tantas cosas que lo hacían acordarse de ella que algunas veces sintió que ella no se había ido del todo. Entonces de nuevo, habían días en los que él literalmente no habría hecho además de recostarse junto a ella de noche y sentir su delicado cuerpo en sus brazos.

"_No puedo… no puedo… estoy muy cansada." Dijo Rin, con la frente empapada de sudor._

_Sesshoumaru la besó. "Empuja una vez más, Rin. Tú puedes hacerlo."_

Tuvieron cinco hijos en los años siguientes, lo cual les trajo a Sesshoumaru y a Rin más felicidad de la que pensaron posible, a pesar del hecho que se metían en problemas bastante seguido. El cambió pañales y cargó con los bizarros y oscilantes cambios de estado que ella sufría durante el embarazo, además entrenó a sus cachorros durante sus primeros pasos.

El sueño de Sesshoumaru de conquistar el mundo se había esfumado conforme sus cachorros crecían hasta alcanzar la adolescencia, se dio cuenta de que criarlos apropiadamente era una hazaña aun mayor que dominar Japón. Sus hijos eran alborotados, traviesos y se introducían en más peleas de las necesarias. Pero al final del día, siempre regresaban a casa para sentarse junto a la mesa e impresionar a su madre con las historias que sólo la hacían suspirar y sonreír.

_Ella rodó sobre la cama y cepilló su cabello para dejar algo del mismo detrás de su oreja. "Se parecen mucho a ti." _

"_Es una etapa. Todo hombre piensa que puede hacerse más y más fuerte, hasta que encuentra a su 'Rin'." Contestó Sesshoumaru, ocultando la angustia de rostro al mirar fijamente el color gris que se había mezclado con el color ébano del cabello de Rin. El tiempo se escapaba de sus dedos, y a la edad de los cuarenta, Sesshoumaru sabía que más de la mitad de su vida ya había pasado._

_Rin sonrió. "No me mire así. Aún no estoy muerta."_

"_Es inevitable." Agregó suavemente Sesshoumaru. "Verte envejecer es doloroso, pero de alguna forma también bello."_

Como era de suponerse, la vida de Rin estaba casi al borde de su final cuando tuvieron aquella conversación, y el era testigo de cómo su belleza se deterioraba. A la edad de cuarentaiuno, Rin volvió a quedar embarazada, muriendo a los nueve meses después al dar a luz. Las semanas que le siguieron, Sesshoumaru sentía un dolor que no podía describir como propiamente tal. El tiempo pasó, y la agonía que su alma sentía desapareció a un simple dolor que Sesshoumaru interpretó como que una parte de Rin se había quedado con él y lo estaría por siempre. Si eso no era suficiente, Sesshoumaru sólo necesitaba echar un vistazo hacia un lado para observar a una radiante y castaña belleza, que nunca falló en derretirlo con su cálida sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru levantó la vista hacia el sol y sonrió. "Te pareces mucho a ella." Dijo, tomando la flor que tenía en el cabello. "Ella solía recoger flores todo el tiempo."

Hana le sonrió a su padre y se levantó ofreciéndole su mano. "Vamos. No quiero llegar tarde a mi propia boda, tú sabes."

Sesshoumaru la siguió, sus pies se sentían pesados mientras se preparaba para dejar ir a la única y otra mujer que él mismo se permitió amar. Era inevitable, como muchas otras cosas en la vida. Dio un último vistazo a la tumba y la risa de Rin hizo eco a través de su mente.

Rin era la luz del sol, las flores, el canto de un gorrión, el aroma a casa, y la madre de sus cachorros. Incluso muerta, ella era lo que lo hacía sentir vivo.

**

* * *

**

La autora pide reviews! La traductora también!

Notas de la autora: Más corta que mis otros trabajos, lo sé. Estoy trabajando en un fansite de IY y decidí darme un descanso para escribir esto.

* * *


End file.
